Talk:Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword
Question Is it possible to get the plasma sword in Halo 1 if you get it before it blows up? Nope. Not unless you've got a mod. You CAN take control of an enemy using it if you activate DevMode for Halo on the PC. Doing that reveals several things. First, there is no first first person model for the sword. Second, there is no attack for the sword. Another is that Elites (regardless of whether they have a sword or not) automatically melee attack when near a target (even if you are controlling them). The effect of the plasma sword (other than making their cloak worthless) is that the auto-melee becomes lethal. In reference to the mod, some people have created their own first person model, as well as custom animations for the attack, to good effect, essentially adding the sword into the game. However, from what I understand, there is no way to effectively replicate the lunge part of the sword's attack. Please note that most, if not all, of what I said applies to the Halo: Custom Edition for add-on for Halo PC. Merge They are one in the same as seen in the cole proticol and they DO use heat to cut, slash a wall do yous se the melted metal? Galacticdominator 19:04, 8 June 2009 (UTC) thumbSince Energy Sword & Plasma Sword has the same info & characteristics, do you think we should combined them together? :Yes, definitely. I vote for Energy Sword as the target page because it's the more recent name. --Dragonclaws 05:57, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :I agree. I never hear anybody call it a "plasma sword"--Jsb 18:21, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Merged --Esemono 02:28, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Really? I hear people call it a plasma sword all the time, but I always correct them! --JohnSpartan117 14:23, 28 September 2006 (UTC) If it was a -''plasma'' sword, it would melt the enemy.So, it MUST be called energy sword(in halo 2) because it is controlable enough to be in a magnetic field and sharp.In Halo 1, it is obviusly, its different version:the PLASMA sword(because it glows VERY MUCH).--Spartan-007 10:06, 24 December 2006 (UTC) The energy sword wouldn't have to be sharp seeing that it is made of plasma energy it could just burn through things. It just the heat is contained by the magnetic field thats why things don't melt--Irving 17:20, 8 January 2007 (UTC) The "plasma" weapons dont use plasma, they CREATE plasma using the ENERGY stored on the battery, but, as they Fire plasma, we can assume them as plasma weapons. BUT the Sword doesnt fire any plasma, or uses heat to cut. Instead, uses the Energy to cut through the enemy. My flashlight glows more than the sword, and I dont call it "the Plasma Flashlight" Daniel 019 06:55, 29 March 2008 (UTC) The sword uses Plasma to cut through an object using the plasma's extreme temperature. -User:Dark Scion energy sword sence it is made of plasma, it should be the plasma sword.--Darth nexes 00:50, 15 November 2006 (UTC) It's called the energy sword in game Galacticdominator 19:05, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Since the AR is made metal, should it be called the metal gun? Also, the Energy Sword isn't made of plasma, it's a handle made of who knows what, with plasma coming out of it. I don't know why people say the energy sword is different from the plasma sword, if you notice plasma IS energy. Take a look at wikipedia.com, and why has the nickname for the energy sword been changed to "The Noob Stick" on th main page? The sword doesnt expells any plasma, it uses energy to cut. If it used plasma, your arm would be burn because its only a few centimeters from the blade. Also, the swords on Star Wars arent made of plasma, and glows a lot more than the Sword Daniel 019 06:59, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, should you be able to dual-weild swords in H3, just because the elite in the brute ViDoc was dual-weilding swords and it would suck if the AI was able to do it and you weren't... I believe that the Energy Sword has been officaly named "Energy Sword". Note H2/H3: Picked up an Energy Sword. As I know of no Bungie Employees stateing of any "Plasma Sword" that makes the name Cannon.Jadedhonor 22:02, 3 February 2009 (UTC) deflection Okay my friend and I were talking (arguing) about whether it is possible for a Plasma/Energy sword to deflect incoming shots. Yes, this is a reference to the lightsaber and yes I know you can't do it in the game...yet. I mean, in theory, the plasma sword is made out of a material similar to a Jackal shield and that can deflect conventional weapon bullets. So shouldn't the sword a least be able to deflect plasma shots and/or bullets. I don't think the Jackal shield is made out of plasma; instead, it's some kind of energy field that can deflect things, because otherwise the Jackal would melt or something, because superheated plasma is, as the name suggests, really hot. So no, it shouldn't be able to deflect anything, but it should be able to melt bullets that come near enough to it. 24.251.125.185 03:06, 12 December 2006 (UTC) *The plasma is heald by magnetic coils, when the handle is pressed the sword releases plasma, the plasma is then held and shaped into a lone triangle with a split center. That is why when you kill an elite in Halo 1 the sword coils stop and it permanently kills the weapon.--Admiral Sozai Nexes FLEETCOMM 17:06, 11 January 2007 (UTC) In the new Halo 3 trailer released on dec 20 it shows an elite killing a brute on the ground with dual energy swords.This elite is seemingly the arbiter.user:shubi.s Well, you can assume it would be the Arbiter, but I have a distinct feeling it is not the Arbiter--Master Chief Petty Officer 13:01, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Any weapon can deflect shots. --First Sergeant Digipatd (My Talk) (My Adventures) (Happy Birthday) I doubt the plasma sword can 'reflect' ammunition. However, if I fire lead into the sword blade, chances are, the bullets will melt. problem solved? Oh and, the jackal shield is not a 'plasma shield' As far as I know, the only weapon that can deflect 'shots' is any dual-weildable weapon (the gun must be dual-weilded with another weapon and all it can 'deflect' is the overcharged plasma pistol shots (yes, i've done it before. It's awesome :) ) Well, I've been hit from my sword side in multiplayer by a jump lunge from another player. My shields were completely drained, but I was still alive, and I managed to kill the other player. I'm pretty sure a jump lunge is always a kill, so unless I was glitched, I'm pretty certain that my sword deflected partial damage. A few of my friends have observed this too. Holly-102 00:49, 13 October 2007 (UTC) As far as the currant game, (H3) What I can see, the Energy sword can stop another's thrust, not a bulletJadedhonor 22:06, 3 February 2009 (UTC) The energy sword DOES DEFFLECT grenades if the grenades hit on the sword's blade. There is a video [[User:Daniel 019|'Dan'iel' 019']] [[User talk:Daniel 019|'My Talk']] Brutes? Where do we see Tartarus using an energy sword? 'Guesty-Persony- ' 02:35, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Who told you this bull s###!? :We don't...but a Chieftain uses it in Et tu Brute --Gzalzi 07:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC) It was said that Brutes are able to wield energy sword in Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 05:09, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Rewording? The energy sword is not "completely" useless against Hunters. It is, by itself, useless, but not completely. An example of this is in co-op mode, on the lower difficulties. After killing one Hunter through various means, my friend would back a Hunter against a wall and begin slashing wildly while I flank the Hunter and fire at his weak spot on the back. As it is useless by itself, it is quite useful as a diversion. I suggest rewording it or a note about the usefulness of this tactic. Thanks. 208.68.253.134 03:27, 16 February 2007 (UTC) This can be done with any weapon, so it's just as useless as anything else. --First Sergeant Digipatd ''(My Talk) (My Adventures) (Happy Birthday) That's a tactic, the energy sword is nearly useless against it. If you are fighting at an open area with a Hunter, a bet you're not gonna get luckyMaster Chief Petty Officer 13:21, 15 March 2007 (UTC) The point is, the sword can't do damage against hunters, so it's 'useless'. as for the diversion, you can do that with anything-even my snoopy doll- so the energy sword's role is not significant. In Halo 3, slashing harms a hunter if you aim for the orange spots-not by much, but it's useful if you're really bored. Holly-102 00:50, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Cultural significance? i've read this page and hev noticed there is not much about the role the energy sword plays in the covenant socierty should a section be added? User:Kami-Sama :No. We know nothing about that, except that only the highest-ranking elites carry them. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 20:33, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :A conjecture thing could be put in? as long as there is considerable evidence to back up the claim.--Spartan 1138 21:18, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Azathoth. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:36, 3 April 2007 (UTC) The sword's shape is seen all over the place, on doors, railings, Seraphs, and Prophets' headdresses. Should that be mentioned? --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:29, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Gravity Does a energy sword have its own gravtatinal push? As seen on Burial Mounds the energy sword is floating. Is put in there by Bungie, but why? Can an energy sword push it self above metel because Burial Mounds apears that the ground could be made of Iron or Nickle, but the same thing happens on Ivory Tower. Is the energy sword possible to push its self from the ground or is it something Bungie put in there?[[User:Darth Gree|'The Consumed']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|',The Dead']] 20:03, 29 May 2007 (UTC) "...then the enemy Elite has already won" You can't take out a sword Elite without sticky grenades, a plasma pistol, or heavy weapons? This seems a bit like an opinion to me. (btw I would recommend frags, snipers, carbines, PRs, duel-wielding, or another sword) Mr Toad 03:25, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Dual-Wielding Arguements and Discussions Here's my opinion assuming the swords damage is unchanged: Duel wielding 2 swords would be useless aside from 2 possibilities; 1. You could take out foes who requier 2 hits in a second. 2. Bungie made some kind of combo system. But what I never here people talk about is Dual-Wielding a sword and ''something else. Imagine a sword and a Plasma Rifle. Or something even more powerful. --7th Destiny Only High-ranking elites can use Energy Swords? I was playing Delta Halo when at the part when the second phantom comes,it droped off a blue elite with a Energy Sword. I snapped a picture of it but it's kinda hard to take a cellphone picture and backpedal from a rampaging elite at the same time. In the end I had to kill it to get a picture. Any theories as to why this happened?SwordHater 11:59, 22 June 2007 (UTC)spartansnak I dunno, loads of Elites are seen using them, I don't care much about it, just gun them down, you know me![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:47, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, Only higher elites(ultra up)can use energy swords. If you try to give an energy sword to a Minor Or major Domo elite you won't be sucsesful. Here i had to fight a Minor domo with an energy sword!SwordHater 13:54, 22 June 2007 (UTC) I disagree with Spartansnak, because on the level of halo 2 "Uprising" you can find a Minor Elite with an Energy Sword. Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 :Actually, he's a Spec Ops Elite. But Spartansnak is still wrong, you can give any Elite an Energy Sword. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 12:32, 24 August 2007 (UTC) I am just too jumpy to notice them, because I always get a blow when I try to get near them and have a good look at them (obviously I am playing as the MC)![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:39, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :I was playing Regret (the level...duh) and i faced a minor elite with a sword during the part on the first bridge when you get out of the room in the beginning of the level...yes...kinda hard to explain. 09:54, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Actually, it IS possible to give a minor Elite an Energy Sword. Play 'the arbiter' and try to swap your sword for the beam rifle (from the guy that has it, of course). :What are you talking about??? ALL Elites in The Arbiter are Spec Op Elites. -- Blemo (Talk) 01:53, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Those curves at the back of the energy sword...it's very close to the users wrist...I'm surprised they don't accidently slice their hand off.-- Joshua 029 14:27, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Even if they do user Energy Swords, they don't help much, do they?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 03:28, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Campaing/multiplayer recommendations for a while i thought about deleting the campaing and multiplayer recommendations section. it just seems out of place like it shouldn't be there. Plus thats what the HaloWiki.net link is for right? --EliteSpartan My Talk October 20, 2007 About the pic Can anyone put up a better pic of the Energy Sword, the sword color blended with the background. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 13:08, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Um, no. Policy here is that stuff on white backgrounds rock. Anyway, you can put that in the gallery oon the page itself.--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 13:25, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Wha? I mean, you can't even tell where is the Sword by the looks of it, can anyone get a pic from the Forge and put it up? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 03:11, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Plasma sword in Halo 1 My friend told me that if you kill the Zealot elites with the energy sword in halo 1, it is still possible to get it. Apparently you need really good timing to grab the sword before it disintegrates and once you get it, you have a superweapon that can kill anything (even Wraiths) in 1 slice. Is this true? no, your friend is a liar. Spartan 501 00:11, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Well first of all, its called energy sword, not plasma (the title says "plasma" sword). The first person model for energy sword was never made. Even if you bump possess an elite you would not be able to use it. If your friend shows you screenshots with energy swords, don't believe him. It's likely to be a mod. Although mods do a good job of mimicking the energy swords, they can't use lunges and all. And finally, all this discussion is pointless. The first discussion above has the same argument. Jeffrey3732 8:29, 3 February 2008 Thought it might be interesting, the Energy Sword of Halo: Combat Evolved was never designed with a lunge. That feature was introduced in Halo 2. -=Moxus=- About the manufacuter Is it the Covenant or is it someone else?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 01:59, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I actually think it would be Sangheilian...Elites seem to have a strong attachment to the swords, and it fits their personalities. KaDin 00:30, 20 February 2008 (UTC) KaDin is correct the weapon is of Sangheilian origins and at least a form of it pre-dates the covenant. Dules? i think that many people are wondering if bungie whanted to put in dule weildable energy swords, but i think this is almost pointless as it would only be usefull with anothe sword as an enamy could be killed befor they get to you Signature and spelling please... And yes, it will only be useful against another sword. But it would look cool, wouldn't it? XP Jeffrey3732 01:11, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Dual Wielding I disagree that dual-wielding swords would be useless. In Halo 3, as the swords can block each other, another sword in the other hand may finish the job quickly, using one sword for blocking, and the other for a quick counterattack. The dual swords can also be used to take down very tough juggernauts. If unusable for combat, the dual swords could be a visual feature for machinima's. -Lotus Leaf I agree -Dark Scion Effectiveness Have Energy Swords been known to melt metal? In any books? --Ace Sorou :Yes in the book Halo: First Strike. The Master Chief fights an Elite wielding an Energy Sword. The Elite pins he Chief to a wall and tries to slice the Chief. The Chief ducks and the Elite slices the wall, melting the metal. Why do you ask? --[[User:Thunderstream328|'Thunderstream328']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 15:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Energy/ Plasma sword composition Just to clear things up, the Energy sword is made of three things. the handle which is constructed of an unknown metal, an electro-magnetic field generated by the hilt, the EM field contains the plasma. The Battery in the hilt is used to power the EM field or the battery units may represent the plasma left in the weapon. The sword burns the target using plasma. In Halo: First Strike John 117 described close proximity to the blade as hot and the suits temperature rose when struck in the shoulder. feel free to verify. the reason swords parry is the clash of EM fields not plasma. the EM clash causes shields to fail. however should not the EM field containing the Plasma fail also? So, as for naming, the sword uses Electro-magnetic ENERGY to hold the plasma, but the Plasma is the actual damaging part of the weapon. Its Official name should remain Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword. However fans will call it whatever they like including my favorite the Noob Whacker.